


This is Poison

by sartiebodyshots



Series: this is not a thing [1]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Episode: s03e10 Brazil, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Cochise reuniting after the awkward meeting with Cochise's dad in Brazil, in an au where they're in an explicitly established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Poison

Tom passes Cochise after Cochise’s dad releases him, but they’re still in the Volm ship so Tom doesn’t say anything.  It’s pretty obvious that none of the Volm know about them, and Tom knows he can’t be the one to tell everyone.

What’s terrible is that Cochise doesn’t even look at him.  Doesn’t acknowledge him as he walks by, like he’s no one.

It’s then that Tom knows; everything that Cochise has said to him and done with him over the last year was a lie.  All the nights they spent together, talking and negotiating, slowly building the trust between their peoples and themselves. 

Eventually, they even ended up in a romantic relationship.  Clearly, that was just another way for Cochise to manipulate him.

It’s like a punch to the gut that keeps coming with every step he takes towards Charleston.  That he’s being escorted by two strange Volm doesn’t help matters.  Cochise couldn’t even do this himself.

His face flames with embarrassment as his boys come to greet him and make sure he’s okay.  As bad as he feels about it, he quickly assures them he’s okay and tells them to pack their things.  He can’t talk them about this, not yet.  Facing them is too hard; he betrayed them by trusting Cochise.

Besides, Tom does have his own packing to do.  He carefully packs his family picture from before, and then Rebecca’s necklace.  It had been wise not to take them with him.  So many of the things he had from before are lost, and he can’t risk losing the small parts of Rebecca he has left.

Then, he sees the Volm communicator that Cochise gave him.  A secret, because Volm aren’t supposed to give away technology like this, not to keep.  He puts it aside; he doesn’t need to contact Cochise anymore and it makes him think of now bitter memories.

Tom gathers up the last few items from his room and hoists his sack onto his back.  Maybe it’s good that they can’t stay here anymore; he doesn’t want to be here.

When he turns to leave, he sees Cochise standing in his doorway.  The familiar sight makes his heart thud painfully before the anger overtakes him. 

“Get out of here,” Tom says, voice low and dangerous.  He wants to hurt Cochise more than he‘s ever wanted to hurt almost anyone in his life.

“Tom, please allow me to explain,” Cochise says.

“Explain what?  How you manipulated me?  I’m so stupid,” Tom says, rubbing his temples.  “I trusted you.”

“You can trust me, Tom,” Cochise says.  “I care about you deeply.”

“You used me!” Tom yells.  “How many nights did we spend together?  How many nights when you could’ve told me the truth about why your people were coming?”

“I had strict orders, Tom,” Cochise says.  “I could tell no one.  It would not help anything; the Espheni device had to be destroyed or else you would all be dead.”

“So?  Orders are no excuse.  You still could’ve told me what would come next, so we could prepare.  God, you didn’t even tell me the commander was your dad!” Tom says.

“He did not raise me.  My primary goal was your well being.  If you knew what would come next, you may not have listened to me about building the weapon.  The Volm will help eliminate the Espheni,” Cochise says. 

“Get out of here,” Tom says.

“I wish to come with you.  To help you.  To ensure your safety and the safety of your offspring,” Cochise says.

Tom snorts.  “Like we would trust you now.  Like I could trust you now.  I’m tired of being your little alien plaything.”

“I knew you could not survive captivity, and that is why I did all I could to convince my father to deviate from procedure.  Ideally, you never would’ve known about Brazil,” Cochise says, clearly full of desperation.  “All I wanted was to help you.”

Tom shoves his way past Cochise.

“Take this, at least,” Cochise says, grabbing the communication device off the bed.  “If there is any intelligence that can be useful to you, I will pass it along.”

 “Do you know the _only_ reason I’m taking this?” Tom asks, fingers carefully avoiding Cochise’s skin as he takes the device.

“Please, tell me,” Cochise says quietly.

“Because this place was as safe as any place could be in this war.  Safe for my boys.  And you took that from them.  Not only that, but you kept us from preparing for this evacuation,” Tom says.  “We don’t know where we’re going or what we’ll do when we get there.  Our lack of preparation could get one of them killed.  Even if I believed you, I couldn’t forgive you for that.  But maybe you’ll be able to come through with some kind of information that can help them.  Just don’t interpret this as me wanting any part of you.”

“I am sorry, Tom,” Cochise says.  “I will do all I can to earn what forgiveness you are willing to grant me.”

“Goodbye, Cochise,” Tom says, backing out of the room.  “You can take anything that’s left in here; I don’t want it anymore.”

“Goodbye, Tom.  Be safe.  I love you,” Cochise says.

Tom leaves without saying anything else.  The thought of trusting and becoming truly intimate with anyone after Rebecca died had seemed laughable until he met Cochise.  Despite the huge difference in their cultures, it had been so easy to talk to Cochise and Tom honestly believed that he only wanted to help them. 

Now he knows the truth.  There’s no one else in this world he can trust on that level.  No one.


End file.
